El mejor regalo
by Little Jaeger
Summary: En ese momento sintió un tirón en la camisa y al volver la mirada hacia al chico se topó con esas esmeraldas que lo observaban fijamente. Aparentaba decisión a pesar del ligero temblor que dominaba su cuerpo y amenazaba con delatar su inseguridad. Ese mocoso era el único titán capaz de derribar sus murallas, pensó Levi.


**¡Feliz Navidad y feliz cumple Levi! nuestro enano favorito se nos hace mayor :') y este es mi pequeño (badumtss) y cutre regalo xD**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del estúpido y sensual Isayama. Yo solo los uso para volcar mis frustraciones de fujoshi.**

**Advertencias: headcanon y ... nada realmente. Vocabulario de Levi y bromas sobre popó(?)**

.

.

Eren se despertó con la boca seca y salió de su habitación en busca de algo para beber. Llegó a la cocina donde se sirvió un poco de agua, tomó el vaso y se dirigió a la puerta que daba al comedor. Miró el reloj: las once y media. Horas antes allí había tenido lugar la cena de Nochebuena y se había prolongado hasta bien entrada la noche. Los recuerdos de cómo había comenzado aquella caótica velada asaltaron su mente haciendo que sonriera. Esa mañana la jefa de pelotón Hange había llegado muy emocionada, gritando algo acerca de árboles luminosos, renos y regalos traídos por un viejo barbudo vestido de rojo. Eren no entendió nada de lo que decía, al igual que el resto de cadetes. Ni el comandante Erwin podía descifrar aquellas palabras llenas de euforia: ¿acaso los árboles se iluminaban?, ¿qué eran "renos"?, ¿por qué alguien iba a dar regalos gratis?... Una vez que Hange se hubo calmado, los cadetes le exigieron que se explicara mejor y ella dio paso a la explicación de su descubrimiento: en la última expedición extramuros había encontrado unos viejos documentos donde quedaba constancia de que antiguamente existió una fiesta llamada "Navidad", en la que se celebraba el nacimiento del hijo de un dios. Con el tiempo la fiesta se extendió y se adoptaron tradiciones como decorar un árbol, cenar con la familia en la víspera o la figura de un anciano con barba y traje rojo que, montado en un trineo tirado por renos (unos animales astados que vivían en las zonas frías del norte, como descubrió posteriormente Eren), repartía regalos a los niños. Además se fue desligando de la religión, por lo que era celebrada tanto por creyentes como por ateos. Todos escucharon con expectación hasta que Hange concluyó dando el motivo de su agitación, después de un silencio prolongado para crear suspense.

-... Y, ¿saben que es lo mejor? Según pude leer, esta fiesta se celebraba entre la noche del 24 y el 25 de diciembre, es decir, ¡hoy!

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que los ojos de los jóvenes soldados se iluminaran y cuando Hange propuso celebrar aquella fiesta, el comandante Erwin no pudo negarse.

Así dieron comienzo a todos los preparativos de la fiesta. Todos colaboraron entusiasmados ante la perspectiva de celebrar una fiesta que les permitiera salir de la rutina de la vida de soldado, cuando no estaban luchando por no ser devorados por un titán. Todos colaboraban entusiasmados menos Levi. El cabo se había mantenido al margen toda la jornada, y no había dado señales de vida durante la cena de Nochebuena.

Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba en el comedor, observando el árbol que torpemente habían preparado Connie y Sasha, y sosteniendo una taza con té negro, de esa forma tan característica. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero había sentido la presencia de Eren, más aun cuando este dio un respingo de sorpresa al verle.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo mocoso?- preguntó sin volverse.

-¡He-heichô!, no esperaba encontrarle aquí… Solo vine a por un vaso de agua- respondió apresuradamente Eren.

El joven se quedó estático en el marco de la puerta, esperando una respuesta o al menos un comentario de su superior. Levi se volvió hacia Eren y permaneció en silencio observando sus rostro expectante. La tenue luz de las velas como única iluminación confería a los ojos verdes del menor un hermoso brillo, y el mayor se vio incapaz de romper el contacto visual durante varios segundos. Finalmente fue roto por Eren, que optó por disculparse ante el silencio de su superior, que tomó como un signo de molestia:

-Lo siento, ya vuelvo al sótano. Perdón por molestar- dijo terminando en un susurro, haciendo el ademán de volverse para salir de la estancia.

-Eren, tú no molestas… Puedes quedarte si quieres- suspiró volviendo su mirada al árbol; en el fondo no quería que le chico se fuera.

Eren, por su parte, le miró con un brillo de sorpresa e ilusión en sus ojos. No esperaba esa respuesta de alguien como Levi, y se quedó inmóvil hasta que este empezó a sacar leña de un pequeño baúl.

-¿Qué está haciendo, heichô?

-Hace frío y si vamos a quedarnos aquí no creo que te atraiga la idea de congelarte- respondió volviéndose y clavando su mirada en él- ¿Qué haces ahí parado mocoso? Ven y ayúdame.

-¡Sí, señor!- contestó alegremente.

Así, entre los dos, encendieron la chimenea y poco a poco la temperatura de la habitación se fue tornando cálida y agradable. Levi apartó un par de botellas del suelo con el pie (y un profundo gesto de la repugnancia más absoluta) y se sentó, haciendo un gesto para que Eren le imitara. El joven obedeció ante la muda orden. Se sentía incómodo ante la situación y el cabo lo notó:

-Agh, que asco. Más le vale a la loca cuatro ojos limpiar toda esta mierda mañana- comentó echando un vistazo a su alrededor, deteniendo su mirada en un bulto de apariencia sospechosa.

Esto ayudó al joven, que se relajó ante el comentario y la expresión de Levi. El mayor había esbozado una mueca de profundo asco que a Eren le pareció muy cómica, e hizo que soltara una carcajada sincera. Entonces, la duda que llevaba rondándole todo el día afloró en su mente y se decidió a preguntar:

-Heichô, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-No veo por qué no.

Eren lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Por qué no vino a la fiesta de Nochebuena?

-¿Tanto se notó mi ausencia?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Sí, bueno no, quiero decir… Me di cuenta de que no estaba- "y le eché en falta", pero esas palabras murieron en sus labios antes de llegar a ser pronunciadas- Perdón, no debí preguntar; no es de mi incumbencia.

Levi no respondió inmediatamente y siguió contemplando el árbol iluminado por las llamas de la chimenea. Eren agachó la cabeza arrepentido por sus palabras y pensando que no debería haber preguntado. Se produjo un silencio que duró varios minutos, en el que ninguno articuló palabra alguna.

-Mi familia conocía la Navidad- dijo Levi rompiendo el silencio y recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte del recluta- Había pasado como tradición en la familia de mi madre y ella nos la enseñó a mi hermana y a mí. No éramos creyentes pero, desde que tengo memoria la hemos celebrado, de una forma bastante modesta cabe destacar… Hasta que murieron.

-Lo siento…- musitó Eren atónito.

-No hay nada que disculpar, tú no tuviste la culpa. Y además, lo hecho, hecho está… ¿Quieres quitar esa cara de pasmarote?

-¡Lo, lo siento!- dijo, cerrando la boca- Es solo que...No sabía que usted tuviera familia.

-¿Y de donde crees que salí si no? ¿Del culo de un titán?- preguntó Levi- Ah no, que los titanes no cagan… Entonces quizás me vomitó.

-En el fondo tiene usted sentido del humor- comentó Eren entre risas.

-Pues claro que lo tengo, algo retorcido, pero lo tengo- dijo el mayor, esbozando una mueca que podría pasar por una sonrisa. Se sentía realmente cómodo con ese niño. No era como los demás. Le trataba con respeto, pero era uno de los pocos que no había olvidado que "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" seguía siendo imperfectamente humano.

Levi salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el reloj del comedor comenzó a dar las doce. Apenas se daba cuenta de que se había quedado observando a Eren reír y había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo. Por su parte, Eren dejó de reír y miró a Levi a los ojos, recordando algo muy importante:

-Feliz cumpleaños, heichô.

Ahora fue el turno del mayor de sorprenderse. Ese mocoso lo había pillado con la guardia baja.

-¿Cómo?... la loca te lo dijo ¿verdad?

-Sí, bueno, el comandante Erwin también me lo comentó- respondió Eren, omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que ambos opinaban que el chico debía ser el primero en felicitarle- y sentí que realmente quería felicitarle, pero no tengo nada que reglarle, lo siento.

Levi no podía apartar la vista del rostro del joven; tras aquella declaración con esa sinceridad que le caracterizaba, en sus mejillas había comenzado a aflorar un ligero rubor. Por un momento dejó su mente en blanco y soltó aquello que llevaba grabado en su mente desde hacía tiempo:

-Entonces, se tú mi regalo.

Y con aquellas palabras el leve rubor que invadía la cara de Eren terminó de tornarse en un rojo intenso que cubrió todo su rostro. No sabía como reaccionar ante tal propuesta. Una parte de él se alegraba de sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos, pero por otra parte le aterraba entregarse a su superior; apenas acababa de descubrir lo que sentía. Bajó la mirada intentando ocultar su vacilación en vano.

-¿Sabes? Te pareces a una de esas bolas del árbol, esa que parece un toma… no, espera, es un jodido tomate- gruñó con frustración, para acabar suspirando- Oye, no me hagas caso, no tienes que hacer nada…

En ese momento sintió un tirón en la camisa y al volver la mirada hacia el chico se topó con esas esmeraldas que lo observaban fijamente. Aparentaba decisión a pesar del ligero temblor que dominaba su cuerpo y amenazaba con delatar su inseguridad. Ese mocoso era el único titán capaz de derribar sus murallas, pensó Levi.

-Quiero hacerlo- dijo acercándose ligeramente- pero por favor, sea gentil…

-Tsk, idiota.

Entonces Levi lo acercó hacia sí, rodeándolo con el brazo izquierdo y apoyando la barbilla del chico en su hombro, para después hundir los dedos en su cabello. Tras unos segundos fue separándose y sus labios buscaron contacto con los del menor, hasta acabar fundidos en un suave y dulce beso. No fue más que una leve caricia, pero el mayor no quería forzar las cosas y decidió separarse y ver la reacción de Eren. Y el joven lo deleitó con la imagen de sus ojos entrecerrados, con unas lágrimas luchando por abrirse paso a través de sus mejillas, y su boca, mostrándose reacia a abandonarlo y buscando más en la de Levi. Aquello fue demasiado para el cabo y ya no pudo controlarse más. Inició otro beso, esta vez más profundo, con ansiedad. Necesitaba más de él, más de su mocoso, e introdujo la lengua, primero suavemente y luego con hambre, devorando y saboreando cada rincón.

Por su parte Eren se había sentido abrumado en un principio, pero pronto se adaptó al ritmo de su superior. La timidez que en un principio lo había embargado estaba dejando paso a otro sentimiento que jamás había experimentado. Era una mezcla de deseo y necesidad. Sentía que se estaba volviendo adicto a ese contacto con cada segundo que pasaba. Adicto al sabor de sus labios, al roce de su lengua jugando con la suya, al aroma de Levi y a la sensación de su respiración agitada contra su rostro. Adicto a él.

El beso se prolongó varios minutos, apenas parando para tomar aliento, mientras un calor abrasador recorría sus cuerpos, incitando a juntarlos más y profundizar el acto. Levi obedeció a sus impulsos y recostó con suavidad a Eren en el suelo, quedando encima suyo. Con el brazo izquierdo sujetaba y acariciaba su rostro, mientras que su mano derecha exploraba su cuerpo, hasta detenerse en las caderas. Introdujo sus dedos por debajo de la camisa y recorrió la zona rozandola con las yemas. Poco a poco terminó de meter la mano por completo y comenzó a explorar su torso, memorizando cada rincón… Pero se detuvo en seco.

Eren ya no correspondía a las caricias ni al beso. Se había quedado rígido, mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Intentaba ocultar los sollozos y Levi se percató de que estaba temblando.

-Estúpido mocoso- dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Se había dejado llevar a pesar de que estaba claro que el chico no estaba listo para aquello. Seguro que es virgen, pensó, es más, es muy posible que este fuera su primer beso, comentó para sí ligeramente orgulloso.

-H-Heichô, yo…- susurró con dificultad, apartando la mirada- yo no…

-Está bien, no haré nada que tu no quieras- trató de calmarlo

-Lo siento- respondió desviando la mirada. Sentía que lo había defraudado.

Levi lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos, mientras enjugaba una lágrima indiscreta.

-No te disculpes, no estabas preparado… -callo meditando una idea durante un momento- algún día lo estarás… quizás para el treinta de marzo.

Esto último lo escuchó a modo de susurro en su oído, y no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos de par en par, mientras el rubor volvía a acudir a su rostro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-¿Olvidas que tengo tu custodia? Hay ciertos datos que debo saber, como tu cumpleaños. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso no evitaría que enloquecieras y nos devoraras y cagases a todos con tu enorme culo de titán.

Eren estalló en una carcajada y dejó de llorar.

-¡Heichô! Se acaba de pasar.

-Acabo de decir que tienes un trasero titánico, deberías sentirte alagado.

Y dicho esto, se recostó al lado de Eren y extendió el brazo para que este se apoyara en él. Pero el muchacho, que se encontraba apoyado en los codos, había quedado desconcertado ante el gesto del mayor y este tuvo hacerle entender sus intenciones a su manera, es decir, a la fuerza. Jaló de su camisa hasta que quedó apoyado en su pecho, para mayor confusión del joven, que sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban.

-P-pero, ¿qué?

-Dijiste que serías mi regalo ¿no? Pues atente a las consecuencias.

Y quedaron en esta postura durante varios minutos sin decir una palabra, hasta que Eren rompió el silencio.

-Heichô

-¿Qué?

-No siento los brazos.

Levi tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y aflojó el agarre, pero negándose a soltarlo del todo. Eren, en cambio, se acomodó, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su superior y con timidez lo rodeó con el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Estás cómodo así?

-¡Sí!- contestó bostezando.

-Tienes sueño- sentenció el mayor.

-¿Que? No, es solo que…- intentó disculparse pero fue interrumpido.

-No era una pregunta. Duérmete, es una orden.

-Está bien. Buenas noches, heichô- respondió cerrando los ojos.

-Buenas noches, Eren… Y gracias- terminó con un susurro inaudible que el chico no llegó a oír.

Y así quedaron ambos, recostados y fundidos en un abrazo. Eren feliz al verse correspondido, y protegido entre los brazos del mayor. Levi observando al chico, intentando recordar el momento en el que dejó de verlo como un peligro y una carga, para necesitarlo a su lado en cada momento. Cuando notó que anhelaba su presencia. El momento en que se dio cuenta de que era _su _mocoso.

**Waaah si has llegado hasta aquí ¡muchas gracias! y espero que te haya gustado, al menos un poco w. Este es el primer fic que escribo de SnK, aunque no el primero que subo, y aun soy torpe y lerda :'D pero adoro a estos dos (mi pechocha OTP) y tenía la necesidad de escribir algo relacionado con el cumpleaños del pequeñín y como no hay nadie mejor como su mocoso para celebrarlo ^w^. De nuevo, ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
